Changing of the Guard
by aachannoichi
Summary: Chief Irons is on vacation for three weeks and while he is gone, Captain Wesker is in charge of the entire Raccoon City Police force.


Captain Wesker slowly made his way to Chief Iron's office. He despised anything having to do with Chief Irons. The Chief was a repulsive, odious, paltry fellow whose lone function in life was to dominate others and completely extinguish their spirit. Everyone at headquarters lived in mortal fear of his outbursts and tantrums; everyone that is, except for Captain Wesker. Captain Wesker was the only one who could genuinely stare through him and say any acerbic statement without having to worry about being severely reprimanded or fired from a much needed job. His position with Umbrella made him the only person on the police force that was completely untouchable- this was something which irritated the Chief to no end, and Captain Wesker not only knew it exasperated him, but also delighted in flaunting his power over the chief.

Stopping at the outer door of Chief Iron's office, Captain Wesker knocked sternly.

"Come in." Chief Iron's grumbled.

Captain Wesker turned the knob and walked into the Chief's office. Wesker abhorred this office. It was an homage to how twisted and sadistic the chief really was. All the taxidermy animals crammed onto the walls and shelves were so tacky and loathsome, not to mention the crass artwork that hung around the office. Surely the chief's subornment funds could be spent on more worthwhile pastimes, but given how self-indulgent the chief was, Wesker doubted the chief could think of anything more than his repugnant base impulses. Wesker did not want to remain in this office let alone sit down, so he just stood near the chief's desk.

"Sit down!" The Chief commanded.

"Let's make meeting this as transitory as possible." Captain Wesker said coldly as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the chief's desk.

Chief Iron's grumbled something underneath his breath, but Captain Wesker did not wish for him to elaborate on what was said, so he let the comment slide.

"Did you get the report I forwarded to your little cronies at Umbrella?" Chief Irons questioned bitterly.

"It was received." Captain Wesker responded not changing his unemotional tone.

"That should keep those assholes at bay." The Chief spat. "At least while I'm gone."

"You're going somewhere?" Captain Wesker questioned not really interested in the chief's personal life, but more as a matter of note for his report to Spencer.

"Yes, I'm going on a three week vacation." The Chief announced. "As the second most senior member of RPD one of your duties is to oversee my office while I'm gone."

Captain Wesker did not say anything.

"Everything is already done." The Chief continued ignoring the brief silence. "The only thing you need to do is sit back a feel your ass grow in my chair."

Captain Wesker still said nothing, partly because there was nothing to say to the base comment, the other part was him being mildly repulsed to think of sitting in a chair that has probably partaken some extremely distasteful activities.

"So!?" Chief Irons practically yelled.

"So what?" Captain Wesker reversed the question.

"So are you prepared to do my job for three weeks?!" He still half screamed.

"A half-witted orangutan could perform your duties with minimal exertion." Captain Wesker said shrewdly.

"You are truly an ass Wesker." Chief Irons grumbled.

Captain Wesker smirked at the comment, but did not bother to trade insults any further.

"When am I to take over your duties Brian?" Captain Wesker asked unashamedly referring to the Chief by his first name, which was something Chief Irons truly despised.

"I'm leaving today." Chief Irons said trying to conceal his ever rising irritation. "My flight takes off at 5 PM, but I want to check in early, so you'll be in charge starting at noon."

"Very well." Captain Wesker said. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I guess." The Chief grumbled.

"So what debauched sex tourism hovel will you be crawling into this year?" Captain Wesker asked as he pushed himself away from the desk.

Chief Iron's was furious at the question. It was bad enough he had to play host to this bastard, but he hated knowing that this Umbrella lapdog knew all his secrets and abnormal proclivities, but if he was going to continue receiving coffers from Umbrella's endless pockets he had to swallow the bitter pill that was Captain Albert Wesker.

"If you must know I'm going to Manila." Chief Irons declared. "Not that it's any of your concern!"

Captain Wesker snorted derisively, because he was right about the sex tourism portion of his comment; the Chief sneered.

"Just so we understand each other Wesker." The Chief said angrily. "It's not any of yours or Umbrella's business where I go or what I do in my free time."

"Oh but it is." Captain Wesker said with his baritone voice growing even colder in tone than before. "If your depraved antics cause any problems for Umbrella, we wouldn't hesitate to implicate you as the primary conspirator in those dealings."

"Yes I know." The Chief said angrily. "I am merely a tool of Umbrella. It's the only way we are alike."

"I may be an instrument of Umbrella." Captain Wesker countered. "But do not forget that some tools are more expendable than others. Never forget your place in the shed Brian."

Chief Irons was now so furious that he was shaking. He so desperately wanted to throttle the life out of Captain Wesker, but he knew he couldn't. He was unaccustomed to being treated like a schnook. He was the Chief of the Raccoon City Police Department; hell, he held a lot of power throughout Raccoon City. Everyone, including the mayor, lived in fear of him, as they should. So to have some asshole spy come in and treat him in such a coarse undignified manor… There would be hell to pay. Something would have to be done about Captain Wesker, however the plot to remove him would have to wait. His vacation was close at hand and Chief Irons could take consolation that at least he wouldn't have to deal with Captain Wesker for a few weeks.

"I assume we are done now." Wesker said snidely as he turned and headed for the door.

"I fully expect you up here at noon Wesker!" Chief Irons screamed. "If I have to come and get you…"

Before the chief could scream out his idle threat, Captain Wesker slipped out the door and made his way through the corridor of the chief's antechamber. Walking into the main hallway, he made his way past the chief's secretary's desk.

"Good morning Captain Wesker." The young lady said blushing.

"Good morning." He responded kindly. "May I ask your name?"

"It's Sarah." The young woman said softly. "Sarah Bartlett."

"Well Miss Bartlett," Captain Wesker began. "I will be standing in for the chief while he is away on vacation."

"Yes Captain Wesker." She said her face turning even more crimson than before.

"Chief Iron's office isn't exactly my style." He said. "I doubt I will be spending much time in there. Is there a way to route calls from his office down to my phone in the S.T.A.R.S. office?"

"Of course Captain Wesker." Sarah answered eager to please Captain Wesker.

"Thank you Miss Bartlett." He said kindly. "I will be up here twice a day to check on things, but otherwise all calls should be forwarded to my phone in the S.T.A.R.S. office."

"Yes Captain Wesker." She said happily.

"It must be difficult being secretary to a man like Chief Irons?" He whispered to her.

"Yes, it can be very difficult most days." She said with her dark brown eyes looking away from Wesker and down at her desk.

"Then it will be a nice vacation for you as well." He said softly as he prepared to exit the secretary station. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me."

"Yes Captain Wesker."


End file.
